


A Knight to Remember

by Cruel_Cupid



Series: May the Force of Love be With You [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, LARPing, M/M, Nerd Seungcheol, Nerdiness, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruel_Cupid/pseuds/Cruel_Cupid
Summary: ‘State your business. Are you friend or foe?’Could this be an opportunity to spice things up?‘Why? Do you want to smite me with your big sword?”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: May the Force of Love be With You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717771
Comments: 6
Kudos: 149





	A Knight to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, nerd Seungcheol... the ideal man...

Jeonghan wasn’t supposed to end up with Choi Seungcheol.

They’d met in their final year of college; Jeonghan was determined, future-focused and – if he’s being honest – maybe just a little bit vain. If you’d asked him what he wanted most back then, he would’ve said a grad job, a strong coffee or a date with Joshua Hong (depending on what mood he was in).

Back then he was blonde and bitchy, unwilling to give anyone the time of day unless he was sure they deserved it. Joshua was the smart choice – the only choice that made sense – with neat brown hair and the promise of a successful career in banking. 

Seungcheol wasn’t even an option.

He played tabletop games. He thought coding was fun. He was in an amateur rock band and drove to campus in a _van_. When prompted, he’d revealed that the hunk of metal had been bought second hand from a convicted drug dealer. 

But fate has a funny and inconvenient way of drawing people together, and Jeonghan’s morbid fascination with his loser of a classmate had turned into a kind of embarrassing lust. They didn’t get along – not even in the slightest – but Jeonghan couldn’t help himself. They screwed in the back of Seungcheol’s disgusting van and bickered for twenty minutes afterwards about who’d instigated it in the first place. To this day Jeonghan maintains that it was most certainly _not_ him. 

Yet the fact remains that Jeonghan decided to spread his legs once, on a whim, and the rest is history. Feelings develop. Drama happens. A few years down the line you find yourself living with the campus nerd in an incredibly loving relationship, yada yada.

Jeonghan wasn’t supposed to end up with Choi Seungcheol, but here he is opening the camera on his phone just to check his hair one last time before going inside. Seungcheol has seen Jeonghan in every possible state – naked, sick, hungover, exhausted – but he can’t help worrying about the way he looks now. It’s not every day your partner agrees to spice things up with a bit of roleplaying, and if Seungcheol is awkwardly stumbling out of his comfort zone for Jeonghan, the least he can do is try and not look like a dishevelled mess.

Turning the key in the front door brings back embarrassing memories of valentine’s day, and for a moment Jeonghan wonders if this has all been a terrible mistake on his part. What made him think they could pull this off when their previous attempt as broadening their sexual horizons had been such a trainwreck.

But then Jeonghan hears movement coming from the living room – Seungcheol knows he’s home. It’s showtime. The plan was very clear; Seungcheol would be in complete character as soon as Jeonghan made it home from work.

Oh god, what was the safe word again?

Peacock? Pumpkin? Something beginning with P…

Jeonghan hasn’t even taken his shoes off yet when Seungcheol makes his big entrance. He catches sight of chainmail and a huge fake sword and he kind of wants the ground to swallow him up. Why did Jeonghan think it was a good idea to let his boyfriend choose his own theme? Of course he wouldn’t pick something normal.

‘Good evening to you, sir. Pray tell – what mysterious land have you returned from?’

Jeonghan sighs. ‘The office.’

‘A distant and strange land, indeed.’ When Jeonghan tries to walk past he finds Seungcheol barring his way. ‘State your business. Are you friend or foe?’

Could this be an opportunity to spice things up?

‘Why? Do you want to smite me with your big sword?”

Seungcheol blushes and coughs. ‘I am a sworn knight, sir. I only use my sword as a last resort – to protect my comrades.’

Jeonghan doesn’t have the vocabulary to continue this conversation, and quite frankly he hasn’t prepared for the possibility of roleplaying as some kind of medieval princess. Feeling only a little guilty about letting his boyfriend down, he dips under his arm and walks into the living room. 

And as if his day couldn’t get any more confusing, Jeonghan finds that the two of them aren’t alone. Seungcheol’s best friend Wonwoo and his weird boyfriend Mingyu are sitting on the couch drinking lemonade from prop goblets. Wonwoo is wearing the robes of a wizard. Mingyu is… well, Jeonghan doesn’t know what Mingyu’s supposed to be. He’s got on cat ears, a tail and claws, and already Jeonghan knows he’s seen too much.

Seungcheol rushes along and stands behind him. ‘Oh! I see you’ve met my merry band of travellers. Perhaps you’d care to join us for a quest? Although we’ll have to break you in first!’

‘Oh my god.’ Jeonghan’s brain can’t seem to process what he’s just seen and heard. ‘Oh my god. This isn’t happening.’

He storms out of the room and dashes upstairs, pausing only once to look down at his bemused boyfriend. ‘I refuse to acknowledge any of this. Understand? _Any of it.’_

With a slam of the bedroom door, Jeonghan’s first attempt at roleplaying comes to a conclusion.

-

‘I’ve told you time and time again, Hannie. Your man ain’t shit. I mean, sure, he’s beefy and handsome and he’s got nice hands. Really nice hands, very good hands. But—’ Seungkwan furrows his brow. ‘What was I saying again?’

‘That Seungcheol is beefy,’ Seokmin offers enthusiastically.

‘That Seungcheol fucking sucks,’ Jihoon counters.

Jeonghan, like all of his friends, is incredibly intoxicated and having a hard time of keeping up with the conversation. Being wine drunk is somehow much worse than downing shots of tequila, but he was the one that demanded a night in. True to his word, he hadn’t broached the subject with Seungcheol at all the following day – in fact, that night his boyfriend had slept on the couch. 

Now he really needs to vent.

‘Is my boyfriend a swinger?’ Jeonghan says, voice slurred.

His friends let out a gasp – half shock, half commiseration – and immediately put their brains together to get to the bottom of this important issue.

‘I always thought he was a bit too close to that Wonwoo guy. Remember the camping trip?’ Seungkwan triggers a memory Jeonghan had been desperately suppressing out of sheer embarrassment. Seungcheol and Wonwoo had gone out to gather firewood and gotten lost; when they found them hours later, they were spooning. “Huddling for warmth,” as they put it.

‘This is _crazy_.’ Seokmin pours himself another glass. ‘This is, like… absolutely bananas.’

‘Hold on, hold on,’ Jihoon clutches his head. He’s trying very hard to organise his thoughts. ‘You say he was dressed like a knight?’

‘Yep. A big sexy knight. God I miss my swinger boyfriend…’

‘Shhh!’ Jihoon has started rubbing his temples now; the sign of an oncoming breakthrough. ‘And his dork friends were also fantasy characters?’ Jeonghan nods in response. ‘Do you think… he thought you meant a different kind of roleplaying?’

Seungkwan stands up for some reason. ‘I don’t understand! Somebody explain it to me now!’

Jeonghan feels suddenly very sad and he only realises he’s crying when he feels three pairs of arms hugging him and offering tissues. ‘I’m the worst boyfriend ever,’ he sniffles. ‘I’ve broken his heart! He’ll dump me and leave me and I’ll have to live under a bridge like a sad troll…’

As drunk as they are, Jeonghan sees his friends spur into action. Through tear-filled eyes, he notices Seokmin making a phone call.

-

The drive home consisted of Seungcheol playing whale noises on the car radio in a desperate attempt to calm a very drunk, very distraught Jeonghan down.

His head is muddled. Everything is unclear. 

Seungcheol has him on his back and he clings on like a koala as they make their way upstairs to the bedroom. 

‘I’m sorry,’ he sniffs.

‘It’s okay, baby. I keep telling you it’s fine.’

‘Will you still love me if I lived under a bridge? Would you—’ he hiccups, ‘—bring me dinner and give me blankets?’

He can feel Seungcheol’s body rumble as he laughs; it’s a pleasant, reassuring feeling. ‘I’d move in with you. If you don’t mind sharing your bridge.’

Now Jeonghan is crying again – pitiful, streaming tears. ‘I love you, you’re the best knight in the world! The bravest!’

‘Thank you, kind sir,’ Seungcheol bows before dabbing Jeonghan’s eyes with a clean tissue. He’s just gotten him freshened up, but Seungcheol doesn’t seem to mind repeating the task. 

‘Just close your eyes and get some sleep, babe.’

When Seungcheol switches the light off, Jeonghan kicks the blanket. ‘Pick me up again, Cheol. I haven’t brushed my teeth.’

With Jeonghan’s limp body on his back once again, Seungcheol still doesn’t complain.

-

It’s Seungcheol that wants to try again; Jeonghan is just about fed up of all the humiliation and doesn’t feel sexy at all. Perhaps resilience in the face of embarrassment is a trait unique to nerds who’ve suffered a lifetime of being picked on and laughed at. Or maybe Seungcheol really does have all the fortitude of a brave and heroic knight.

After about a week of being asked to reconsider, Jeonghan finally relented; he’s had a bath surrounded by rose scented candles and a glass of white wine. He feels marginally spicy – _marginally_ – and Seungcheol’s been walking around all afternoon in those grey sweats that compliment his body shape a little too well. Sure, it would be easy enough to grab his boyfriend and push him down on the bed, but when you’re in a committed long-term relationship sex can get a little… repetitive. Seungcheol will never cease to be the sexiest man alive in Jeonghan’s opinion, but a little added danger can’t hurt…

‘And you’ll definitely find this hot?’ Seungcheol looks sceptically at the pair of reading glasses Jeonghan has handed him – as if a bit of light doctor/patient roleplaying is any more bizarre than whipping out a medieval sword replica.

‘Yep. It’s a particular fantasy of mine. All you’ve got to do is ask me the usual questions and then… “examine” my body – easy, right?’

‘Uh huh. Easy. Can’t mess this one up.’

Seungcheol messes it up. Okay; Jeonghan has to admit that this is one was as much his own fault as it was Seungcheol’s.

It started relatively well; Seungcheol adopted the persona of a charming doctor with relative ease, asking him how he was and throwing in the odd innuendo. But this wasn’t an act he could keep up for long. Particularly because Jeonghan’s reading glasses were not designed for his boyfriend’s 20/20 vision. 

‘Allow me to unbutton your shirt so I can get a look at what’s bothering you…’ Seungcheol had said between blinks. Before proceeding to grope around for Jeonghan’s buttons, not finding a single one. 

‘Suddenly I don’t have a doctor kink anymore. Let’s— let’s try something neither of us can mess up.’

-

There’s a reason there’s so much porn about landlords demanding rent. It’s a timeless classic and even Jeonghan can’t fault it. The subtle power dynamic, the slowly rising sexual tension, the complete and utter wrongness of the whole exchange – yeah, it certainly has potential.

‘This is my third time asking. I won’t leave until I get my payment,’ Seungcheol is so in character. Jeonghan is starting to think all those live action roleplaying sessions at the renaissance fair weren’t so pointless after all. 

‘I don’t have any money.’ He can’t help the breathlessness in his voice. Jeonghan feels like a giddy schoolgirl.

‘Maybe there’s something else you can give me?’ Things heat up extraordinarily quickly when Seungcheol runs a hand down Jeonghan’s thigh. Oh god. He’s really starting to buy into this now. 

‘I shouldn’t…’ Jeonghan really feels like he’s about to do something especially naughty. But his brain contradicts his words: _I should, I should, I should._

Tentatively, Seungcheol closes the distance between them and kisses Jeonghan, all the while keeping a teasing hand on Jeonghan’s thigh. When the kiss becomes more intense, Seungcheol’s grip gets rougher. He grabs his thigh _hard_ and then moves his hand up to another area.

Jeonghan gasps in surprise as his ass is gripped – it almost feels like a repeat of Valentine’s day, with Seungcheol tapping into some kind of darker, more needy persona. Jeonghan’s always been a sucker for a little roughness and he gives Seungcheol a searching look; he’s asking for praise or degradation. He doesn’t mind what, but he needs _something._

Even now Seungcheol seems cautious, but he gives in anyway. There’s a strong level of trust between them and it’s palpable as they relax into their roles.

‘You give yourself up so easily. Such a good little whore,’ Seungcheol says in his best low voice. Jeonghan melts and goes weak at the knees. In their daily life he loves calling the shots, but when it comes to the bedroom, he adores submissiveness. ‘You need to do your best to please me. If you don’t want to be evicted, you have to earn it.’

Jeonghan makes a mental note to ask what on earth came over Seungcheol when this is all over, but for now he obeys the commands of his landlord and drops down to his knees. They’re still in the hallway, right by the front door. Seungcheol slips a little out of character and looks momentarily flustered at this turn of events, as if he hadn’t expected to Jeonghan to actually _do_ anything. 

But Jeonghan is determined now: he’s going to give Seungcheol the best blowjob of his life. Not just because the whole scenario is incredibly hot, but because his boyfriend is an angel in human form that deserves to feel good for all the hard work he’s put in to accommodate Jeonghan’s kinks.

‘Babe, are you su—’ Seungcheol stops protesting when Jeonghan finishes unfastening his belt and gets to work. They don’t do this as often as they should. Jeonghan enjoys oral sex – he likes the satisfaction of knowing he’s made his partner feel good – but lately with work and the responsibilities of adult life, their encounters are usually quick, efficient and simple. Jeonghan wants to take his time sucking Seungcheol off. His boyfriend already looks turned on enough not to care about the possibility of the mailman interrupting their tryst – and he loses it even more when Jeonghan takes him further inside his mouth. As far as he can manage.

He’s not exactly in character anymore.

Instead, he’s cooing words of reassurance and praise in between moans, gently tucking unruly strands of pink hair behind Jeonghan’s ears.

‘You’re so… beautiful…’ Seungcheol manages. It’s not exactly the scandalous, steamy affair Jeonghan had in mind, but his boyfriend’s words are so full of love they make him feel warm from the inside out. He thinks it’ll end like that – with Seungcheol pressed up against the wall and him giving the messiest blowjob of his life – but it doesn’t.

This is Choi Seungcheol, after all; he’s a man that’s never missed an opportunity to please his partner in every conceivable way. 

Somehow, they make it to the bed. This is routine by now but Jeonghan doesn’t feel like he’s going through the motions; no, Seungcheol lays on top of him and pushes inside with an overwhelming sense of tenderness and affection. 

Jeonghan marvels at the loving intensity in Seungcheol’s eyes, and it must be mirrored back in his own because his boyfriend smiles down at him. It’s a wide, earnest smile that makes Jeonghan’s heart flutter in his chest. When Seungcheol begins to move he bends down to connect their lips again.

The pace is slow. They’re in no rush.

In fact, they’ve got the rest of their lives to love each other likes this. 

Jeonghan wants to speak; he wants to tell Seungcheol that he’ll never get tired of his body, or his smile or the way he kisses him so honestly. But he doesn’t need to say a word.

And he couldn’t if he tried.

They communicate through touch, both of them so familiar with the other’s needs and wants that just a gesture is enough to suffice.

Seungcheol kisses him again as he reaches his climax. Everything feels sensitive and overpowering in a moment of blistering passion and then, as they both ride out the aftermath, Jeonghan is suddenly heavy with tiredness.

As he wraps an arm around his boyfriend, Jeonghan decides that there are worse ways of spending an afternoon.

-

‘Can I get you anything, babe? Some ale? They’re roasting a pig over there.’ Seungcheol is being extra attentive. Probably because Jeonghan has made the worst decision of his life and is rapidly regretting it.

The ground is muddy from recent rainfall, but apparently a bit of bad weather isn’t enough to stop a bunch of nerds from gathering for day of “larping.” Jeonghan has never felt so out of place – he almost wishes he agreed to dress up, if only to avoid all the suspicious stares he’s received over the last hour.

Seungcheol has been hanging around with him to make him feel more comfortable, but Jeonghan can tell he’s itching to get into character.

‘Thank you for coming today. It means a lot that you’re willing to support my hobbies—’

‘As I live and breathe!’ An overly loud, dramatic voice cuts through their conversation. It’s Jeon Wonwoo – already in character – marching up to them with a sword in his hand. Clearly the wizard outfit wasn’t cutting it. ‘Art though the swordsman that hath slain my kinsmen? I will not spare you! Come and fight me like a man!’

It’s a plastic sword, but Wonwoo seems so invested in the whole situation that Jeonghan almost believes it might be real. Almost.

Seungcheol gives him a look. He wants to go play but he doesn’t want to run off and abandon him.

‘Will you meet me in battle, or will you hide behind the skirts of this unchaste maiden?’

‘Not a maiden,’ Jeonghan tries to fruitlessly interrupt. But he sighs and gives his boyfriend an encouraging nod. He’s about to watch the man of his dreams playfight in a public park whether he likes it or not.

Seungcheol rouses into character once again. ‘Fear not, my lady! I will fight for your honour!’

With a loud battle cry (too loud, if you ask Jeonghan) Seungcheol springs into action and whacks his fake sword against Wonwoo’s. The whole scene is incredibly pitiful – Wonwoo is already sweating, Seungcheol stumbles over his own feet – but Jeonghan can’t help the small but persistent feeling of fondness that stirs up inside him.

Maybe the day won’t be a total bust anyway; the pork really does smell quite good.

And if all else fails, he’ll always have his loyal knight.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see I've decided to make this a series! I hope I can write a few more fun/embarrassing/sexy updates to get people through quarantine :)
> 
> Follow me on twitter [@cruel_cupidd](https://twitter.com/cruel_cupidd) or leave a comment!


End file.
